


Because It's You

by strwberrychampgne



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: College, F/F, Fluff, I'll write a diff fic for that lol, Multi, No Smut, Romance, Slice of Life, Too sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because we're pg13, dw wendy has a relationship owo, gays off to college, maybe slight angst, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberrychampgne/pseuds/strwberrychampgne
Summary: Kang Seulgi never knew that she'd meet her true love on the first day of university, two days after moving to Seoul. After months and years of trying, she thinks she finally found love in the form of a shy girl named Irene.





	1. Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Reader, it's me strwberrychampgne! welcome to my first fanfic here in Ao3 Before we begin let me just say a few things before I go heehee  
> 1\. All chapters of the story will be told by Seulgi's perspective (I might post a seperate fic in Irene's perspective)  
> 2\. This is fictional uwu  
> 3\. We'll also have other artists as characters, particularly Twice, GFriend, and Blackpink  
> 4\. My notes will be at the end of every chap after this ohohoho (*^▽^*)  
> Anyways Enjoy!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Seulgi made the best decision to move in Seoul...

I trudged along the cold streets of Seoul. I know that it’s not like Cannes in this country, but it was really cold on my way to Joy’s apartment. I was nervous and excited to finally move in with her. I came from France, in the sunny city of Cannes. It was beautiful there and I’ve lived there in the past 14 years. It wasn’t a rough life, we lived in a pretty house with my parents and my half brothers and sister. Yunho already moved back here 4 years ago and now, it’s my turn.

 _“You know how her apartment looks like, right?”_ Dara asked through the phone, she was my eldest sister but she lives in the Philippines for now. “Well sucks to be me dear sister but all the apartments here look identical.” I said, exhausted. “ _For goodness’ sake, you’re honestly looking for an apartment you don’t know-“_

 _“_ OH I think I see her, talk to you later, big sis and go flirt with your boyfie, BYE!” With one final sigh she bid goodbye and hung up on me as I ran to the girl sitting on a park bench in front of a huge apartment building.  I knew it was her from the moment I see her, she looks kinda pale with long dark hair. “Sooyoung-ah!”  I call as she turned and saw me, standing up. I never quite expected her to be this tall. “Seulgi is that you?” She asks, I smile and nodded as she dragged me in the apartment. “FINALLY, I am so so thrilled! You get to have your own room and oh, by the way, one of my friends is also staying with us if you don’t mind.” I chuckled and said. “Of course I don’t” We got on the elevator to the 8th floor and went to our room, 805. “You go on ahead.” She said, fumbling through her bag. “I just need to do a favor for our neighbor.” I went ahead and opened the door and saw another girl, she was at my height and is really pretty.  “Hi, you’re Seulgi right?” she asked, smiling and twirling her hair, clearly flirting, I smiled and offered my hand to her. “Nice to meet you…” she took my hand and kissed it. “Sana, Minatozaki Sana.” She said as Joy came inside and rolled her eyes when she saw Sana.

“Oh, you’re home and flirting with our new roomie, very charming.” She says. Sana giggles and says “Well you know me Sooyoungie, I’d never pass up a chance to get to know such a pretty girl.” Joy sighs as she says. “Your room’s on the left, second door. I already made a sign on the door, sorry for being rushed but my shift in the coffee shop’s in 30 minutes, SANA BEHAVE.” She says, handing me the keys to my room. “I’ll behave Youngie, you might get jealous anyways.”  Sana replies, winking as Joy shot her a look of disapproval before she left.

“Sorry about that.” She says. “I just like teasing Joy, she’s like a younger sister to me and she helped me while I was still new in Korea. You wanna see your room?” I nodded as I got some of my stuff and followed Sana. “You guys have a pretty apartment.” I commented. She replied. “It’s not much, we just try to redecorate. I mean she already bought the damn building but Joy’s still got that part-time job for god knows what.” I looked at her and said. “Well maybe she’s just trying to save up for something.”

“Maybe, but it’s complicated, I bet somebody’s got her interest- Oh here you are! Make yourself comfy alright? Don’t be a stranger.” Sana says. I smiled as I closed the door behind her, taking in the spacious room. It was clean and of course it could use a little redecorating to I unpacked quickly and started setting up my room. It was a new life, and I could get used to this I guess.

After what seemed like a millennia of unpacking I opened my laptop and browsed through the University’s website. It all seems nice, they have clubs, students seem friendly, I shut the laptop after browsing for a good few minutes and laid down.

It won’t be so hard to adjust I guess, Sure Seoul is different from Cannes with all the beaches and the French women begging for a kiss but Seoul is mild, something about this place drove me, drew me to it. It might be for a change of scenery or something I’ve always had a problem with, Love.

Love has always been something I’ve looked for. It sounds cheesy I know I can feel you rolling your eyes at me calling me a damn hopeless romantic, you reader, but I wanted to feel love, real love. Not the 14 or so flings and dates I’ve been in since the 8th grade, I wanted to feel true love.

_Is this place my answer, though?_

* * *

 

I walked to school this early morning. It’s refreshing and the air is cool, it makes me want to go for coffee, I could definitely go for some coffee right now, right? I turned to the coffee shop just a few steps away from the campus and it was quite bare inside, the barista, a girl with strikingly lovely features turns to me. “Good morning, what can I get you?” she asked, smiling warmly. I ordered a Caffe Latte and a cookie and waited near the counters for my drink as the Barista conversed with me. “New here?” She asked. “You don’t look familiar.”

“Yeah, my name’s Seulgi. I just moved here in Seoul like a day ago.” I said, she replied “From the province or?” I smiled as I recalled my home and replied “Cannes, it’s in France.” She giggled as she put cream in my coffee. “France, huh? That’s a classy place and they weren’t kidding when they said France has beautiful people, even non-french ones.” She says, winking. “I’m Dahyun, I just started this job to be honest, gotta work off those college loans. Are you the girl staying with Joy?” she asks. “Yep, that would be me.” I say. “Goodluck, Joy works here too, pleasing personality, crowd favorite, but vicious when it comes to schoolwork.”

“You guys know each other?” I asked. She handed me my coffee and answered. “Yeah she’s my classmate since the dawn of time, anyways here’s your coffee you might get late or something.” I took the paper cup and smiled as I bid her goodbye and walked out of the café.

There were cherry blossoms blooming near the campus, their petals falling down as the wind carried them. It was a truly beautiful sight, Spring in its full bloom was truly a vivid image of beauty. There were only a few students around for now since it was still early and I walked alone, taking in the Spring morning when I first heard the ringing bell.

 It was as if the wind brought in a nymph from the fairytales I have read and heard in my entire childhood. She came in the gates, long hair flowing in the breeze as she slowly rode her bike, everything about her was delicate, small, lovely like a flower. Our eyes locked, it’s as if the dark orbs took me to other galaxies. She looked away as she parked her bike and scurried off to the entrance, I shook my head clearing my mind as I walked through the entrance a few minutes after her.

_I was determined to know her name._

* * *

 

I looked around the campus looking for my last class of the day which was Literature. Throughout the day I caught no sign of the girl on the bike with her delicate eyes. Maybe she had a different major or something. One thing I know is that…

_I couldn’t take my mind off of her._

After a grueling 20 minutes I finally came across the classroom and went inside. It was almost packed and I was almost late I ran to the last seat at the back and settled in as Ms. Park came in ready to start her lecture. The class went on smoothly but I was out of it, imagining about the girl from before. People would think it’s stupid of me to do so but… I can’t help it. Honestly, I’m distracted by a beautiful distraction.

 Nothing bout 5 minutes in the lecture the door opened and a small figure came in the classroom muttering a small “I’m sorry I’m late Ms. Park.” It was her I’d recognize her anywhere, it was the girl from this morning. Ms. Park sighed and said. “It’s alright take the last seat at the back and settle in, I’m just getting started with the essential so you can keep up.” She ran up to me, surprisingly, but then I noticed that the last seat was beside me.

 _Oh boy…_ I thought as she sat beside me, not sparing me any glances while taking out her things. I sighed, shaky and nervous as I tried to look away only to be noticed by her. “W-What is it?” she asked in a small voice. “What?” I asked, confused because I didn’t hear her properly. “I mean, what do you need?” she asked in a moderate and melodious voice. “Nothing.” I replied nervously. “Can you quit the staring then, please?” she said. “Sorry about that.”

We continued on with the lesson as I tried not to look at the delicate flower beside me. It was irresistible, and I can’t help it to be honest, she was like a masterpiece. I fought with the urge to look back until I gave up and looked at her only to meet her eyes that were also staring at me. She gasped and looked away, feeling embarrassed and shy. Cute

The class ended and I got up from my seat, she got up as well after organizing her things. But before I left she tugged on my sleeve, and mumbled something shyly. “Uh… sorry I couldn’t hear you properly can you say-“

“I- I want to ask you for your name!” she said, blushing wildly while looking at me, I smiled, enamoured by her charm as I repied. “My name’s Seulgi, can I know your name then?” she looked away and fidgeted with her scarf. “I-Irene, my name is Irene.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Well I hope you liked the first chapter~ In advanced I'm reaaaaaaally slow with updates but I will try to update as often as I can.  
> I hope you guys will continue reading hehe I'll be back for the next chapter, bye bye~~~  
> (To be honest I don't know where to put the angst but hehe we'll know)  
> (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*


	2. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Seulgi had an epiphany...

It’s been two weeks since the day I met her, Irene I mean. It all felt so unreal like, no that didn’t happen but it did and I think I was dreaming. I remember every bit of her, her eyes, her smile, her lips, her delicate and adorable face. Utter perfection I should say, she was the exact definition of it. The way she sits, the way she would frown a bit while concentrating, and her habit of biting her lip every time she’d focus, everything she does was too endearing.

“She’s daydreaming again.” I heard Joy tell Sana. “What happened to her she’s been like that for two weeks.” I heard Sana chuckle. “I don’t know Youngie, why don’t you ask her though?” I heard a knock on my door two minutes later and Joy entered. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” she asks, entering my room. “If it’s okay with you I mean.” She says. I nodded and she proceeded to sit on my bed. “So, what’s going on?” I asked. “Well, we’ve been wondering what’s up with you lately.” She says. “It’s been two weeks since the start of classes and you’ve done nothing but stare at your Lit book, giggling and sighing. Well not literally but one time Sana said she caught you in the act-”  I cleared my throat and moved beside her. “So, you want to know why…. I’m acting the way I usually am?”

“Well are you dazed and confused most of the time? Sighing and giggling while looking at a textbook-of all things?” she says, rolling her eyes. “Really you could’ve told me that a textbook is your type you know me.” I smiled and sighed, have I done all those things? Have I really giggled and sighed unconsciously? “Well… I can’t guarantee you a proper explanation…” I say, brushing my hair out of my face. “It’s… all complicated.” Joy held me by the shoulders and shook me. “LISTEN, Try me. Hit me with whatever, I just need to know why I won’t have any reason to admit you to the nearest hospital.” I had to tell her, do I tell her the truth? She might think it’s stupid but… “I think… I think I’m in love?” She released her gripped on me and shot me a confused look. “You’re in love with your Literature book?” I groaned and said. “No, let me live for Pete’s sake. I mean… I met someone, she’s… indescribable. Joy I think I’m in love with her.” Joy’s face was blank for a moment and broke into a wide grin. “You’re in love! Oh, I knew it. So who’s the unfortunate soul?” I pushed her, feeling giddy. “Well… I don’t know if you know her but… her name’s Irene?” Joy thought for a good two minutes and nodded. “Oh… Joohyun. I know her, she always keeps to herself since high school. But she’s a good kid, she did become cute.” 

“So you do know her!” I said, smiling. “Of course I do, known her since kindergarten. We share a few similar classes now, but I dunno what she got for her major. Heard she got dance but I don’t know honestly… she can be a model.” I sighed and plopped on the bed. “She can, can’t she?” Joy jumped up and smirked. “You’re whipped, you are SO whipped. I can see the droopy eyes and the involuntary dopey smile, YOU ARE WHIPPED.” She says. “Well I have something to tell Sana now, enjoy your thoughts of Miss Bae, hehe.”

Am I whipped? I think I am. What is this? What did Irene do to me? I stood up and looked at the mirror, my face… looks kinda different, my eyes were wide and sparkly, my face was flushed.

_Irene what did you do to me?_

* * *

 

It was in the next morning that I discovered that Joy’s accusation of me being whipped is true. As a matter of fact I believe that it’s already been embedded in my daily routine for the past two weeks.

For instance, I saw Irene in the morning, parking her bike in her usual spot, I immediately ran up to her. “Good morning Irene.” I’d say, handing her a cup of coffee, with low-fat milk and sweeteners, never pure sugar, just the way she likes it. “Good morning.” She greeted back with a small shy smile, taking the cup as we walk to the campus together. We talked a little like how we usually do, asking about projects and lessons, sometimes ranting about how ridiculous the cafeteria choices are and how we’d rather go to the café for lunch. But I let her talk most of the time because the way she talk looked too mesmerizing, it was distracting me. She was deep into the things she talks about and her voice, it was melodious, lilting, and similar to a lullaby.

“You’re staring again.” She says, grinning. “I am most certainly not.” I shot back. “I’m just looking through… the windows, yeah the windows.” Irene smiled as she also focused her gaze on the windows. “It looks like it’s about to rain.” She said, I gazed out the window and saw the gray sky filled with clouds, tiny droplets of water are starting to fall from the sky as it slowly started to rain. As I stared out the window I caught a glimpse of Irene staring at me through the reflection, I looked back and she smiled at me. “What?” I asked. “Do I have something in my hair, face or what?” I started patting y face and feeling my hair but she suddenly held my hands. “No, silly I just…. Find you really adorable, you know?” I stopped, she said I was adorable? Is this real? PLEASE tell me I wasn’t dreaming. “I- I uh…. UMM…. I….. I don’t know what to say.” I stuttered out, a blushing mess as she smirked and winked. “You always baffle me with words, I think it’s my turn no?” She playfully says. “W-well you do a pretty good job at it.” I reply. “You aren’t usually this forward with words, of course you’d make me speechless.”

She smiles as she pats my back and walks away. “Glad I did great at it, you looked cute when you’re shy.”

* * *

 

Classes soon ended and I immediately ran out of the room to the quad to meet Irene, she was there sitting on the same park bench, I lit up as I walked towards her and sat beside her. “Ms. Bae, I hope I haven’t made you wait for long.” She chuckled as she shook her head. “Funny, Kang. But to be honest I just arrived.” She said in her quiet voice. We sat in silence and watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees, the pink petals covering the ground, it was a sight to behold. After a good few minutes we both broke the silence and asked.

“So what made you become so forward?”

“So why did you start hanging out with me?”

We were both startled by the questions and giggled awkwardly. “Alright I’ll answer first.” Irene says. “Well… I have no idea but ever since I met you I started doing different things with you. I don’t know if it seems weird or whatever but I feel quite comfortable with you, it’s refreshing honestly.” She smiles at the petal-covered ground, satisfied with her answer. “I found that spending time with you is nice… I’m not really a social butterfly.” I nodded. “It makes sense, don’t worry I kinda get it.” She sat up straight and cleared her throat. “Well, I answered your question, time to answer mine.” I looked at her, straight through her sparkling dark brown eyes. “Well, I guess I’m whipped already.” Her face fell and a light shade of pink invaded her pale skin. “Well, Bae Joohyun, I just want to. I think I saw something more than just a silent pretty face, turns out I was right.”

* * *

 

I came home with a big smile on my face. Sana was on the couch and I sat beside her. “You got that dopey smile on your face again, what’s up?” I shook my head and giggled uncontrollably, grabbing one of the cushions and covering them with my face. “SOOYOUNG!” Sana called out. “That’s it, she’s insane. Seulgi has officially gone cukoo.” I heard footsteps padding toward me, I looked up and saw Joy staring at me, hair up and face free of makeup. “Let me guess-“

“It’s official, I think I really am whipped for her.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how it took me almost FOREVER to write this but honestly...  
> I found it hard to write this fluffy thing with a broken heart...  
> KIDDING, HAHAHA I just lacked proper inspiration I guess, I stuck with making a huge character development for Irene and just made them become acquaintances or like quite close already, it worked a bit and honestly it became a stepping stone AYEEEEE *Highfives self*  
> Anywaaay let me take my leave for now and try to squeeze in an update and well hope to see you in the next update uwu byeee  
> P.S: Irene is so cute stahp


End file.
